


Smooth Moves

by neversaydie



Series: cock it and pull it [11]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Humor, JACK'S BACK, M/M, Post-Canon, Radio, Sammy's Dad Voice, ben wears his high school grease shirts you know he does, sammy being roasted as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaydie/pseuds/neversaydie
Summary: "...and then he full-on suplexed the guy-""You suplexed the mayor?" Jack doesn't even attempt to hide the humour in his voice, as Sammy covers his face with one hand and generally looks embarrassed by the whole scenario."That's the most you thing I've ever heard. If anybody wanted to describe Sammy Stevens in ten words or less, that's what I'd tell them."[in which Jack guests on King Falls AM, and finds out about the time Sammy went WWE on Grisham.]





	Smooth Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: 'Concept: jack finds out that sammy had once suplexed the mayor from ben when he randomly brings it up in casual conversation. He thinks its cool that his bf did that once, then ben tells him how goddamn funny and frankly embarrassing it looked, and while jack thinks its still p badass he teases sammy relentlessly abt it. (Also sammy mentions how the mayor refusing to talk abt missing people kind of contributed to it happening a little bit too).'

"...and then he full-on suplexed the guy-"

"You _suplexed_ the mayor?" Jack doesn't even attempt to hide the humour in his voice, as Sammy covers his face with one hand and generally looks embarrassed by the whole scenario. "That's the most _you_ thing I've ever heard. If anybody wanted to describe Sammy Stevens in ten words or less, that's what I'd tell them."

It's nice to be back in a studio again, even if he's only guesting on a slow night at King Falls AM. Putting on the headphones and checking his levels had been like coming home, and sitting in front of a mic in a dingy booth is the most normal Jack's felt in the six months since he came back into the world.

The way Sammy looks at him with unbearable fondness when they get on air and he introduces him is also not terrible. He supposes. They've both been through a lot, they deserve to get some normal back.

"In my defence-"

"But it wasn't like, a cool suplex," Ben grins at Sammy, watching for his reaction as his co-host soundly flips him off. "More like he kinda pushed him over. The whole thing was a cross between a hug and a slow dance. Like when you see kids fighting and they just paw at each other-"

"He- People were going missing and he just brushed it off like-"

"It was about missing people?" Jack blinks, but the bickering flows along and his comment, along with the sudden gut-punch feeling it inspires, gets lost in the current. He's sort of relieved - it's a good night, and he doesn't want to bring the mood down.

"You basically waltzed with Grisham until Troy turned the hose on you both," Ben concludes, nearly knocking his mic with his relentless gesturing. He has an awful lot of confidence for someone who turned up wearing a t-shirt from his high school production of Grease - without an ounce of shame or irony.

"I mean, it wouldn't be your first wet t-shirt contest," Jack mutters, and Sammy's ears turn pink as Ben snickers.

"Look, I was frustrated. We would never endorse physical violence here at King Falls AM-"

"Unless it's based on pro-wrestling."

"Unless it's- Ben!" Sammy does his best to sound scandalised, falling into the Dad Voice his friends find so much amusement in. " _Even_ if it's based on pro-wrestling, we don't support violence here and a… a misguided expression of frustration shouldn't-"

"He literally turned to me-" Ben catches Jack's eye and cuts Sammy off, as usual. "And said 'post my bail' before he ran up on the stage. It was dramatic as hell."

"I think that's cool," Jack finally relents, showing some mercy as his boyfriend looks like he wants the sticky studio floor to open up and swallow him. "You stood up for the town, that's awesome."

"Thanks, man," Sammy smiles at him, soft and open, as Ben rolls his eyes expansively and queues up the next commercial.

"While I leave the studio to puke at this wanton display of cuteness, folks, we're gonna take a quick pause for the cause and pay some bills," Ben scribbles something on his schedule quickly before continuing, and part of Jack itches to get back into that role - to run a production again. Maybe someday.

"Side note: for any of you keeping score at home, we've added 'buddy', 'man', and 'dude' to the King Falls list of Fun Gender Neutral Names To Call Your Romantic Partner."

"Ben!" Sammy - who is better but still not used to this whole 'being out' thing - slaps his hand back over his eyes. He lives in a state of permanent facepalm when his two favourite guys get in the same room.

"Call up with your suggestions on 424-279-3858," Jack jumps in, in a moment of boldness which feels like something left over from before the void - and yes, he does already have the number memorised, he listens to the show enough. "I personally like 'buckaroo', gives things a little Brokeback flavour."

"I'm gonna suplex you both," Sammy grumbles as they both fail to hide their giggling, reaching over the desk so he can hit the button and end his suffering… for a few minutes. "We'll be right back, folks. Stay tuned."


End file.
